


Truth's Might - And Horatio Hornblower

by applecameron



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in comments on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth's Might - And Horatio Hornblower

"Mr. Hornblower?" _I'm waiting, Mr. Hornblower._ "You don't normally take this long. Come, come, let's see your slate."

Simpson fidgeted next to him.

The image, very clearly present in his mind, of Simpson's fist drawn back and then hurtling towards his own face, the resulting blossom of bright pain upon impact, and the inevitable swelling and dull throb that would make him so excruciatingly self-conscious, so horrifyingly pitied,

Could not,

Would not,

 _could not stop his hand_ from writing the correct answer.

That fist would never be more powerful than the truth.

THE END.


End file.
